First Front Page
Welcome to your new wiki! This is your wiki's Front Page. So what do you do now? = Quick Start Guide! = ## First read the rest of this page! :: 2. If you haven't already, read the Creator Guide localwiki:Wiki Creator Guide and Guide localwiki:Wiki Guide. :: 3. Go to Wiki Settings and change the settings for your wiki! :: 4. Click the edit button up top of this page and create your new front page. :: 5. Start adding content to your wiki and read about community localwiki:building community :: 6. Tell your friends, family, acquaintances, enemies, multiple personalities, etc. :: 7. Celebrate! = Default Pages Included With Your Wiki = This is a simple list of of all pages included with your wiki. You will hopefully create many, many more! *** All Pages is an automatically generated list of all the pages in your wiki. *** Bookmarks is for your bookmarks on this wiki. Every user has his/her own bookmarks page based on what they choose to bookmark on this wiki. To bookmark a page, simply click "Bookmark" at the bottom of the page! (Bookmarks localwiki:Interwiki Bookmarks on wikispot shows you all of your bookmarks on all wikis.) *** Main Page is the page you're currently viewing. *** Events Board is a page where anyone can post events in the community. *** Help links to the main help pages on wikispot — useful for reference. *** Interwiki Map — link to non-Wiki Spot wikis using links localwiki:interwiki links by adding names and URLs of wikis to this page. *** Orphaned Pages contains an automatically generated list of pages with no links to them. Ideally, this page should be empty — keep your wiki well-linked! *** Outgoing Links lists all pages sorted by the number outgoing links on each page. This provides a good place to start if you're feeling gnomeish and want to link-up some pages with few to no links. *** Quick Wiki Tips — At the top of Recent Changes shows randomly selected tips from this page. *** Recent Changes shows all the recent activity on the wiki in a given time period. This page lets everybody see what's happening in your wiki! (Recent Changes localwiki:Interwiki Recent Changes on wikispot shows you the recent changes on all the wikis you're watching.) *** Random Pages is a randomly generated list of twenty-five pages. Good for finding pages to edit once your wiki grows large. *** Site Organization has links to pages that help you keep your wiki well organized. *** Templates is a user created list of template pages — pages that you can use as starting blocks for making new pages. Templates/Business is there just to give you an idea of what a template should be. *** User Statistics is a page that displays statistics, such as the number of edits, for each person who's edited your wiki. *** Wanted Pages contains all the pages that are linked to, but do not yet exist. This is another good place to start gnomeing. *** Wiki Sandbox is a place for users to play around with the wiki without disturbing your content. *** Wiki Settings contains the administrative settings for your wiki. ****** Wiki Settings/CSS is the page where you can upload different style sheets that change your wiki's appearance. ****** Wiki Settings/General contains general settings for your wiki. ****** Wiki Settings/Images allows you to customize images on your wiki, such as your logos. ****** Wiki Settings/Security lets you change the default security settings of your wiki and create user groups to control access. = Making new pages! = To create a new page, simply search for the name of the page you wish to create and then click the "Create a new page with this title" link. Another way to create a new page is by making a link to the page you wish to create from a page that already exists, following the link, and clicking "Create this page."